1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mounting arrangement for an articulated control lever on an industrial truck. The control lever is operatively connected to spools of control valves which are fixed on the truck and the control lever can be pivoted out of the operating position. The control lever on an industrial truck will often be located above a container within easy reach of the truck operator and can be pivoted from the operating position into a service position in order to provide unhindered access to the interior of the container.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
United Kingdom Patent No. 2,046,676, entitled "Battery-Powered Lift Trucks", discloses a battery-powered forklift truck with a battery container and a cowl, wherein the operator's seat is located beside the cowl and the control levers for the control valves for the operation of the lifting mast are located next to the operator's seat for easy access by the operator. The control valves and control levers therefore are pivotally mounted to allow unhindered access to the interior of the battery container for removal of the battery for servicing. The disadvantage of the arrangement disclosed in this patent is that flexible or elastic hoses are required between the control valves and the control fluid reservoir to permit the control valves to pivot relative to the container. Flexible hoses are undesirable because they must have freedom to move during pivoting movement of the control valves, but they cannot be laid in tight curves. Elastic hoses flex during the pivoting movement of the valves, and this flexing eventually results in leaks or failure of the hoses caused by fatigue. Additionally, a considerable amount of force is required to pivot the control valves from the operating position into the service position because the hoses have to be bent out of the way.